


Light It Up / Keep it Burning

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, appreciate the one good quality humanity can claim to have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 7: Dark - But we're defeating what it is that is dark. Angst Free.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Light It Up / Keep it Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning signals flashing, system status crashing, never ending errors staggering  
> Without so much as batting an eye  
> You push the height even more  
> And you laugh

Powerless, Astra grits her teeth as she finds herself brought to stop by the chasm that lies between her current position and the other side, across a ruined bridge, and an endless maw below that welcomed only fools to a certain demise. She curses her inability to conquer this insignificant obstacle, easily overpowered if she could harness her gifts now, easily ignored, bypassed … but she can’t. Not as she is. 

Overhead, Kara sees but can do little bash her hands, no longer tiny and powerless, against the plasma enclosure she had been captured in, desperate to step in but firmly kept from doing so. 

As desperation begins to close in around her, prey on her mind, sap her body of noble strength, something soars from behind her. 

A single resounding, thundering, clap of boots upon the rattled remains she stands on announces Alex’s arrival. By the time Astra turns, Alex is already flying, head held high, eyes skyward, always skyward, her arms a manmade pair of wings that somehow persuade even Astra that it will carry her across the gap - it is this effortless faith she has in whatever action or path she has chosen, that renders Astra speechless every time. 

She knows not whether she is in awe or in love, with how easily this human can light a path of hope beneath her every step, every leap of faith. As if all that is warm follows and propels her beyond the grasp of despair, and all that tries to hold her in place. 

But thankfully, she is quick to gather herself and pull Alex back before she finds herself falling to her death. 

“You humans,” she tutts, unable to stop the one thing she can control in this horrible circumstance of her helplessness: her disdain.

Alex squints at her, but huffs, turning away, squaring her gratefulness away until they’ve saved the day. “Better than standing there and praying, the way I see it.”

Astra concedes, then points to the right where the debris formed a serviceable path. “Then let’s move.”

When Alex moves to take point, Astra lets her. 

It only takes one candle to cast the dark away. And if Astra has learned anything on Earth, it is that humans are more than likely to set themselves on fire than to give into that horrible thing called despair. 

If she is to love this human in particular, then she best keep her burning strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the engine were to explode beneath my feet  
> Even if the plane goes down in flames  
> It's hard to care with this boundless sky around me  
> I am invincible, can't hurt me if you tried
> 
> Jailbreak - SirHamnet, Neru


End file.
